marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Miss America Magazine Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Glass blowing thieves Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** | StoryTitle13 = Miss America's Holiday Fashions | StoryTitle14 = Cousin Percy | Writer14_1 = | Penciler14_1 = Pauline Loth | Inker14_1 = Christopher Rule | Colourist14_1 = | Letterer14_1 = | Editor14_1 = | Synopsis14 = The post man comes to deliver a telegram to the Walker house and is first bowled over by Mickey Walker, and then has to deal with Mary Walker, who faints whenever a telegram comes to the house. When Stanley opens the telegram they learn that their nephew Percy is coming to visit. They tell Patsy to go to the train station to meet her cousin. Patsy, having not seen her cousin in over seven years shudders at the idea because previously he was a skinny and weak and she considers him a pest. However, her parents talk her into it and she goes, but takes Buzz Baxter with her. Along the way, she tells Buzz about her wimpy cousin when the train arrives. When the train pulls into town, they both watch a handsome young man disembark from the train who answers to the name Percy. The attractive young man causes Patsy to faint, prompting Percy to come to her aid. Buzz, believing that Patsy had lied to him storms off promising to show her. Meanwhile, Patsy has revived and is completely smitten by her handsome cousin. Walking home with him, arm-in-arm she takes the time to be catty with her rival Hedy Wolfe before introducing Percy to her folks. The whole evening Patsy moons over Percy until it is time for bed. That night, Patsy has trouble sleeping and decides to go downstairs for a bite to eat. On the main flood of the house she catches Percy as he just finished robbing the family safe and is crawling out the window. Struggling with what to do, Patsy answers a knock on the door. It is a police man who has captured Percy and is with another young man who is skinny and wearing glasses. As it turns out, the young man they thought was cousin Percy was just a young hood who happened to have the same first name and took advantage of the Walker's hospitality while the skinny young man was the real cousin Percy. Patsy is horrified by her mistake as the police take the impostor away. The next day, when Hedy asks Patsy to set her up on a date with Percy, she is more happy to comply. When Buzz sees that Percy is the spindly young man Patsy said he'd be all is forgiven and the quartet go on a double date, much to Hedy's chagrin. | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Antagonists: * Percy Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** | StoryTitle15 = Helen Rogers, Cadet Nurse | Writer15_1 = Patricia Michael | Letterer15_1 = Typeset | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Tucker Other Characters: * Mrs. Hollerinck * Jake (Ambulance driver) * Lola * Inspector O'Keefe Races and Species: * Locations: * Mercy Hospital | StoryTitle16 = Iris, the Virus | Writer16_1 = Polly Lloyd | StoryTitle17 = Are You a Turtle? | StoryTitle18 = Class Room Belles | Writer18_1 = Joanne Fist | StoryTitle19 = Fashions From Filmland | StoryTitle20 = Tricky Tests for Teens | Writer20_1 = Martin Panzer | StoryTitle21 = Could Be | StoryTitle22 = For Girls Only | Writer22_1 = Nina Wilcox Putnam | StoryTitle23 = Beauty or Bust | Writer24_1 = Frances Lane | Notes = * reveals that the Patsy Walker stories published between 1944 and 1965 were the fictional works of Dorothy Walker on Earth-616 that were loosely based upon the real life story of her daughter Patricia, who later became the costumed hero Hellcat. * This issue also features the following: Stories:' Christmas Climax by Frank Martin Webber Soot and Satan by Maxine Shore Miss Heatherby by Dorothy Wendell Helen Rogers, Cadet Nurse by Vera Lawson Movies: Hollywood's Younger Set by Trudy Smith School is Fun by Mimi Collins Fashion: Merry Models Miss America's Holiday Fashions Fashions of Filmland Charm: Your Manners are Showing by Tina Travers Right -- This Way by Lucy Hedge Class Room Belles by Joanne Fist Beauty or Bust by Frances Lane Specials: Dean Betty Ann by Victoria Allen Dunford Make Up Your Mind by Janet Martin So You Know All the Answers by Rosalie F. Wilson Are You a Turtle? Tricky Test for Teens by Martin Panzer Could Be Too True For Girls Only by Nina Wilcox Putnam | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}